princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock 54!? ~Rock na Hito wo Sagashitemiyou~
ROCK☆54!? ~Rock na Hito wo Sagashitemiyou~ (ロック☆５４！？~ロックな人を探してみよう, Rock 54!? ~Lets Look for a Person~) is a single by Cap to Bin. It is also the 2nd track to their mini-album Cap to Bin no Singles Best. Lyrics Kanji= HEY! HEY! HEY! x3 行列に並んだ　寸前まできて売り切れた！ それはないだロック　ロック！x3 ハンバーガーショップでピクルス抜いてる奴を見た 残さず食べロック　ロック！x3 校長先生の8：2分け！きっとはロック！　ロック！ 風が吹いてめくれたりしたらもっと！ロック！！ チューインガムー気に3枚噛んでる奴はロック！　ロック！ ロックな人を探してみよう！ 楽しくなくちゃ！ロックじゃない！そうだろ？ たいくつなんかしてられない！ HEY! HEY! HEY! x3 朝御飯の準備　卵料理ならまかせてよ パーフェクトだロック！ってね 近寄って来た猫を撫でようとしたら逃げられた．．． ．．．何故だ．．．答えロック！！ お風呂上りに牛乳飲んでる腰の手がロック！　ロック！ 舌を出して眠ってる犬の顔はロック！！　カワイイー 大声で歌って自転車に乗ってる奴はロック！　「オレかぁ？」 意外にいるよロックな人は　ローック！ 「ロック54？．．」 ワクワクしなきゃ！ロックじゃない！楽しもう！ たいくつなんかしてられない！ HEY! HEY! HEY! x3 HEY! ブイー 楽しくなくちゃ！ロックじゃない！そうだろ？ たいくつなんかしてられない！ ロック！x3 ワクワクしなきゃ！ロックじゃない！楽しもう！ たいくつなんかしてられない！ HEY! HEY! HEY! x3 「ふぅーっ充電完了！」 「お前じゃねーだろ！」 |-| Romaji= HEY! HEY! HEY! x3 Gyouretsu ni naranda. sunzen made kite urikireta! Sore wa nai daROKKU ROKKU! x3 HANBAAGAA SHOPPU de PIKURUSU nuiteru yatsu wo mita Tabsazu tabeROKKU ROKKU! x3 Kouchou sensei no 8:2(hachi nii) wake! kitto kore wa ROKKU! ROKKU! Kaze ga fuite mekuretarishitara motto! ROKKU!! CHUUIN GAMUU ki ni 3(san) mai kanderu yatsu wa ROKKU! ROKKU! ROKKU na hito wo sagashite miyou! Tanoshikunakucha! ROKKU ja nai! sou daro? Taikutsu nan ka shiterarenai! HEY! HEY! HEY! x3 Asagohan no junbi Tamagoryouri nara makasete yo PAAFEKUTO daROKKU!tte ne Chikayotte kita neko wo nade you to shitara nigerareta... ...naze da...kotaeROKKU!! Ofuroagari ni gyuunyuu nonderu koshi no te ga ROKKU! ROKKU! Shita wo dashite nemutteru inu no kao wa ROKKU!! KAWAIII Oogoe ni utatte jitensha ni notteru yatsu wa ROKKU! "ORE kaa?" Igai ni iru yo ROKKU na hito wa ROOKKU! "ROKKU54(gojuushi)?.." WAKU WAKU shinakya! ROKKU ja nai! tanoshimou! Taikutsu nan ka shiterarenai! HEY! HEY! HEY! x3 HEY! BUII Tanoshikunakucha! ROKKU ja nai! sou daro? Taikutsu nan ka shiterarenai! ROKKU! x3 WAKU WAKU shinakya! ROKKU ja nai! tanoshimou! Taikutsu nan ka shiterarenai! HEY! HEY! HEY! x3 "Fuuu juuden kanryou!" "Omae ja nee daro!" |-| English= HEY! HEY! HEY! x3 K: right before my turn in a queue, the item is sold out! this cannot be! Rock Rock! x 3 M: At the hamburger shop, I saw some guy picking out the pickles you must eat everything, Rock Rock! x 3 E: the school principal's 8:2 hairstyle! is definitely Rock! Rock! K: if it got blew away by the wind it's even more Rock! M: the guy that chews 3 chewing gums at the same time is Rock! Rock! E: Let's search for Rock people! If it's not happy! it's not Rock! Isn't it so? I can't stand to be boring HEY! HEY! HEY! x3 E: preparing breakfast, just leave the egg dishes to me It's perfect Rock! Right? S: trying to walk close to a cat to pet it, but it ran away ...why... answer me Rock! M: Getting out of a bath and drink milk, hand on your waist is Rock! Rock! E: the face of a dog sleeping with it's tongues out is Rock! so cute~ K: the guy who sing loudly as he ride on a bicycle is Rock! (M: Is that me?) E: surprisingly the rock person is... (K: Rock!) I: Rock 54? (*) If you're not excited! it's not Rock! Let's be happy I can't stand to be boring HEY! HEY! HEY! x3 K: Bui~~ If it's not happy! it's not Rock! Isn't it so? I can't stand to be boring Rock! x3 If you're not excited! it's not Rock! Let's be happy I can't stand to be boring HEY! HEY! HEY! x3 M: huu recharging is done! S: that wasn't your line! Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles